


Cuddle Me Motherfucker

by LeatherlipsIero



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Boyfriends, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Movie Night, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeatherlipsIero/pseuds/LeatherlipsIero
Summary: They were supposed to watch a movie together, cuddling and eating popcorn, but after Gerard had gotten a call from his job, he'd been fuzzing none-stop over some work details for the past few minutes.





	Cuddle Me Motherfucker

**Author's Note:**

> Also published in my frerard oneshot book on wattpad under the username zeppelinspaced!

Gee..." Frank whined for what seemed like the 96th time the past ten minutes. 

They were supposed to watch a movie together, cuddling and eating popcorn, but after Gerard had gotten a call from his job, he'd been fuzzing none-stop over some work details for the past few minutes. 

"Geraaarrd...!" Frank whined again, dragging out his boyfriends name in an attempt to catch his attention. "I miss you." He pouted when it didn't work. 

"Yeah, yeah." Gerard answered a little bit stressed out. "Just give me a few minutes and then we'll continue." Waving at Frank a little bit dismissingly without sparing his boyfriend a glance. 

"Fine." Frank huffed out a little irritated at Gerard's rejecting gesture, pulling out his phone so he could entertain himself. Frank sighed a bit absently as he tapped into Subway Surf, Gerard had been so extremely busy this and the past week. He had really hoped they would have this night together, doing couple stuff. 

Gerard felt a wave of guilt wash over him as he heard Frank huff and sigh behind him. He was aware of how busy he was and how much Frank missed him. Sighing, he drew his hand through his jet black hair in frustration. 

'Fuck it...' He thought, dropping everything job related and walked towards the couch, his work could wait 'til tomorrow. 

Frank let out a surprised gasp when he felt the couch shift under him as Gerard sat down beside him again. 

"What?" Gerard huffed out a laugh. "Am I not allowed to spend time with my boyfriend?" He asked raising an eyebrow at Frank. 

"Yes, but what about-." 

"Work?" Gerard cut him off. "It can wait 'til tomorrow." He smiled at his adorable boyfriend who was wrapped into a blanket before tugging at it. "Mind sharing?" 

Frank hummed in comfort when Gerard slid under the blanket beside him, snuggling into his neck taking in Gerard's addictive scent. 

"Are you sniffing me?" He heard Gerard murmur into his hair, his voice filled with humour and affection. 

"Are you gonna judge me?" He replied as Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank, pulling him into his lap. 

"No, and to your information, you smell pretty good too." Gerard smiled into his hair making him giggle. 

"I love you Gee." Frank smiled, sighing in happiness, kissing Gerard's neck lightly. 

"I love you too Frankie." Gerard replied, pressing kisses to his temple.


End file.
